


The Lost In the House

by IsabelK



Category: Real People - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabelK/pseuds/IsabelK
Summary: ＊全文完结 字数：20k＊悬疑推理风 分级：G＊尝试恋爱与破案结合失败的产物＊第一次写推理类文章 含有bug和逻辑漏洞＊非常弱智的推理案件，作者的智商还在欠费





	The Lost In the House

**Author's Note:**

> 我本来是受邀参加日本最大财阀之一的山口家族的晚宴，不料到场后才发现这场宴会的目的并不单纯。突如其来的暴风雨惹的一行人倍感不安，更让人措手不及的是山口先生莫名惨死于书房，调查后本以为这是一桩密室杀人案件，却不曾想到牵连出在场每一个人试图掩盖的过去。素有“日本福尔摩斯”称号的羽生结弦碰巧在场，作为鲜少没有心怀鬼胎的人之一的他是否这次依旧能成功破案呢？凶手就藏在我们之间，一向不受感情影响判断的羽生结弦这次会因为心仪对象的在场而发挥失误吗？（我在脏编什么？）

1.0 晚宴

“浅野先生这么年轻有为，肯定有不少女孩子喜欢吧？” 就在我专心致志对付白瓷盘里的松露时，被又一次问起感情问题。我装作比较拘谨害羞的样子微微鞠躬“其实还没有这方面的考虑，现在一心一意的工作比较适合我”虽然从高中就有过被告白的经历，但是结婚谈恋爱什么的一直不属于我考虑范畴。之前也有长辈委婉的暗示过帮忙相亲的意思，我也都想尽办法推拒了。

只是这一次是由我最大的雇主山口先生的夫人提起，不得不加倍谨慎的回答，无论如何都不能得罪不该得罪的人是我的人生信条，这也是我为什么才工作两三年却能收到山口集团历年在岛上举办的晚宴邀请。

山口夫人一直都是一位善解人意的女士，年过五十却风韵犹存。如果将来要结婚生子的话，想必会找这样体贴贤惠的妻子，最好是那种不会随便过问丈夫隐私和工作，安心在家带孩子做家庭主妇的。这样有利于婚姻的稳定和幸福，山口夫妇不就是最好的例子吗？

“羽生先生也是和浅野先生想法一样吗？” 山口夫人似乎把注意力转移到在我身旁一直安静切着牛排的羽生结弦，对于和我年龄相仿的羽生结弦我也有所耳闻，本职是一位非常优秀专业的医生，只是自从一次机缘巧合帮助警察破解了一个密室杀人案，名声大噪，听说后来被破解的几个很困难的连环杀人案里面也有他的一份功劳。

我心里突然警铃大作，山口先生这次邀请了不少各界年轻有为者，本来我只是单纯的作为被邀请的一员而自豪得意，如今想来山口夫人怕是别有目的。

山口夫人虽然一直膝下无子，但和先生收养了来自韩国和中国的山口小姐和金君，如此想来，山口夫人是醉翁之意不在酒了。不过山口小姐当真是好福气，本来是要在孤儿院浑浑噩噩的过完一生，却偶然被山口先生选中带回了日本，山口夫人又将其视如己出，捧在手心里疼爱大的，现在又尽心为其筹谋婚姻大事。人与人差别就是这么大，我有些酸涩的想着，将杯中的威士忌一饮而尽。

“年轻人，不要这么急”山口先生和蔼的朝我笑了一下“真是羡慕你们这些年轻人的活力啊，有身体作为本钱，现在的我也只能喝些低度数的鸡尾酒解解馋了。” 这我倒是第一次听闻，早些时候从旁人那里得知山口先生情有独钟龙舌兰，每天晚上都会喝一杯过过瘾。本来我以为山口先生是因为注重养生，只肯品一些低度数的酒，此番看来山口先生和所有年轻有为的人一样，都有过恣意妄为的过去。

羽生结弦算是特例，我扫向他左侧加了冰的橙汁，撇了撇嘴。

“那，为了这个尽情享乐的假期，干杯。”山口先生举起了酒杯，我们纷纷起身回应，落座时酒杯里皆只剩下几块晶莹剔透的冰块。

 

转眼间指针划过十一点，大部分人也起身告别回到岛上其他别墅里，我作为山口先生的全权代理律师，有幸得以暂住于山口家，而羽生结弦作为负责山口先生健康的医生与我一同暂居于一楼的客房，他的房间紧挨着我，正对着大厅。

山口家不愧是日本显赫的财阀，所有房间皆应用了日本当前最新颖的系统，仅仅一台遥控器便可以控制空调，排风系统，电视，自动落地窗以及不同的日光灯。我重重的跌进松软的单人床，任凭自己陷进干净清爽的被单里，沉沉睡去。

隔天早上我是被呼啸的狂风唤醒的，在多次确保一切无误以后才走出房门。迎面便见到山口先生在客厅里来回踱步，显得有些烦躁。那张向来慈祥的脸扭在一起有些阴郁，想来是因为原来的赛马计划因为暴风雨被迫取消。“交通都被切断了，现在这座岛变成了一座孤岛”他在早餐的时候宣布到，“希望你们这几天家里没有什么急事”。

瓢泼大雨泼墨一般撒在落地窗上，震的玻璃噼里啪啦的响，平添了几分不安。整整一天别墅里的大家都缩在自己的房间，或是两三人聚集在一起坐在客厅里闲聊一些有的没的。山口小姐如传闻中的一样，不仅易怒还有些神经质。没过多久她便起身上楼，不再出现在众人视线里。

“您脸上看上去很不好，需要我帮您稍微看一下吗？”羽生结弦在山口先生不知道哼了多少次之后终于开口询问道。

“没事，可能是太闷了吧”山口先生又灌了一口龙舌兰“不好意思，我先回房休息了。”伴随着玻璃杯碰击琉璃桌的声音，山口先生在管家的搀扶下慢步走上了二楼。

“山口先生以前身体都是如此吗？”羽生结弦望着他逐渐远离的背影向金博洋，山口先生的养子提问。金博洋只是耸了耸肩“我不清楚，”接着又似笑非笑的补了一句“大概暴风雨总是能让人联想到令人不快的东西吧。”昏黄的灯光将金博洋的脸渲染的有些模糊。

2.0案发

“你十点半来我书房一趟，我有事情要和你商量”这是他对我说的最后一句话。

十点半刚过，我准时敲响了书房的门，那道闪电就像一道诅咒，在它照亮室内的那个瞬间，就是我噩梦的开始，从此无穷无尽的折磨着我的人生。

我几乎拼尽了全力冲下楼去找羽生结弦，他是我们这座岛上我能想到的最果断专业的人，听完我磕磕盼盼不成语句的复述以后他披上了一件外套就随我一起折返回去。直到我再一次返回昏暗的书房，扶住门框，心脏在胸腔里依旧乱蹦个不停，估计很长一段时间我雇主瘫在椅子上胸口叉着一把刀惨死的样子会徘徊在午夜时分我的梦境里。唯一庆幸的是山口先生的面容并不似电视剧里被谋害的一般狰狞，平静的仿佛就像他自愿让那把刀插进自己的胸前，想到这里我的胸口隐隐作痛了起来，就像我自己也被捅了一刀。

“你确定来的时候门是锁着的？”羽生结弦小心翼翼的打量着山口先生的尸体，一边转过头有些疑惑的问着我。

“当然”我语气有些不悦，因为我一向是一个不喜欢被质疑的人“我先是敲了三下门，等了一会没有开，就试着转动门把手，发现门被反锁上了，尝试喊了几声也不见回应才用力撞开门……”

“据我所知，您受雇于山口先生，无意冒犯，但仅仅因为一时没有回应您就毫不犹豫的选择撞门吗？”

“因为这几天先生一直在抱怨他身体不舒服，他年纪大了也担心突然有什么状况，加上他嘱咐我要办的事情很重要……”

“什么事情这么重要”这是他第二次打断我，我强压下心中的不快，冷冷的说“这是我雇主的私事，不便告知。”

碰了软钉子的他面上倒是没有露出任何不快，继续打量着这个房间“那就奇怪了，门被锁上的话，凶手是怎么出去的呢。”

“从窗户那里翻出去的吧？这里也才二楼，想要从窗户那里翻走还是很容易的”我不以为然，心里暗自嘲笑传说中的羽生结弦也有头脑反应不过来的时候。

“但这扇窗户是锁着的”

我的心跳骤然漏了半拍“你说什么？”

羽生结弦推了一下窗户给我看“这扇窗现在是锁着的，如果要开窗户需要遥控器，但遥控器现在就在山口先生的桌上”

我快步走到桌前，努力忽视山口先生的目光，即使我知道面前的这位已然是位死人了，桌上就像他往常的习惯一样杂乱无章，一个玻璃烟灰缸里面盛有一只未燃尽的的烟，一本《货币战争》横躺在木桌上，紧挨着笔记本；遥控器和墨水瓶还有文件夹混在一起，橙汁看起来一口都没有碰过，桌角斜躺着拆封过的香烟盒，手机上还静静躺着一条推特的推送。我不由感到一阵晕眩，只觉得脊背发凉。

“这是密室谋杀吗？”说出这个词的我有些茫然，很难想象推理小说里的情节会在我身边展开，以如此诡异的方式。

”我的天”羽生结弦，并没有回答我，他似乎看到了什么倒抽了一口凉气，我好奇的探过头去“怎么……我的天”看到那一幕的我也忍不住倒吸了一口凉气，山口先生的胳膊无力的垂着，血顺着胳膊滴落在暗色的花边地毯上，之所以不是顺着手滑落，是因为

少了一只手

有一只手被凶手砍掉拿走了

我不由感到加倍的寒冷，究竟是什么人能做出这么诡秘的事情，当我意识到这个人就潜伏在我身边的时候，腿忍不住打颤。

“我先报警吧，你在这里等一下”羽生结弦拍了拍我，走出了书房，我抱着胳膊不安的打量着这个房间，空调稳定在了25度，这个天开空调，难怪一直觉得冷飕飕的。我安慰自己，刚刚是自己过于敏感了，抽出了一张餐巾纸裹住抽屉的把手，用力拉开，一眼扫过去没有什么异常，第一层整整齐齐的摆列着公司的文件，我知道我给他草拟的遗产分割也在其中，第二层是行程安排和私人物件例如他的手表，皮夹，未拆的香烟和U盘。

看起来没有什么不正常的地方，我起身直勾勾的望着窗户，究竟能怎么样在外面把窗户锁上呢？这个天气先生为何要开空调呢？不正常的事情太多了，但正常的事情也太多了，我仿佛走进了一个迷宫，无法抽身。

就在我出神的时候，羽生结弦回来了，紧跟在他身后的是山口先生的养子养女，金博洋与山口静子。山口小姐在被收养以后是随先生姓的，但金博洋却是坚持自己在收养院时就有的姓，还为此与先生有了不少争执。

命案的事情在意料之中很快惊动了别墅里的所有人，佣人们都聚在楼下窃窃私语，时不时望一眼二楼的书房，我瞥到有几个胆小的女仆搂在一团嘴里念念有词。羽生结弦将别墅里核心的几位都叫到了书房，山口夫人惨白着一张脸，手紧紧攥在胸口前，仿佛随时都会倒下，当羽生结弦提到死者丢了一只手以后山口夫人险些晕倒在金博洋的怀里。

“我已经通知了警察署，但因为这两天暴风雨，他们需要过一到两天才能上岛，期间希望大家不要惊慌失措，尽量结伴出行。”

“为什么还要结伴出行，既然人已经死了，就别再刻意吓唬可怜人了。”山口小姐安抚性的揽住虚弱的养母，姣好的面容上尽是冷峻。

“因为，这座岛是山口名下产业，一般人是进不来的，这几天又逢暴风雨，交通也被切断，也就是说”

“凶手就在我们中间”金博洋将未尽的话语补全，赤裸裸的真相引的书房里一时寂静无声。

“这几天不要碰案发现场的任何东西，一切都等法医和警察署的人来了再说。”羽生结弦叮嘱道，“在此之前，我愿意尽我绵薄之力帮助解决案件。”

“你？”山口小姐嗤了一声“不过是一个声誉还不错的医生而已。”

“事实上，羽生君一直有着‘当代日本福尔摩斯’的称号”金博洋制止了养妹的出言不逊“我相信他会给我们一个交代的。”

“所以这两天希望大家配合我，我会尽力而为的”羽生结弦朝我们鞠了一躬，回应他的是神态各异的众人。山口夫人在管家和山口小姐的搀扶下回到了卧室，金博洋和我们一起下了楼，打算先稳定住众人。

等仆人们各自散去，我们才稍稍放松下了紧绷的神经，瘫在了柔软舒适的沙发上。“现在只剩下我们三个年岁差不多的男人了，不如借此聊一聊对这个案子的想法？”金博洋松了松暗黑条纹的领带，有些踊跃的提出了这样一个方案。

“恕我冒昧，您的父亲才刚刚过世，可看上去你并没有多少动容。”

不愧是堪称日本福尔摩斯的羽生结弦，一上来就对一切不符合常理的事情抛出质疑，三人闲聊估计很快会变成一对一审问了，我无奈的苦笑了一下。

金博洋看上去镇定自若，并没有受到羽生结弦这番话的影响“他在我十二岁那年领养了我，之后我一直是和母亲生活在一起，母亲待我很好，但我一年都难得见到他几次，实在无法说有多深厚的感情。如果你是说收养之恩的话”金博洋轻笑了一下“那我早已经报答过了，我们两现在和陌生人并没有多大区别，只是有的时候需要走个场面，所以这几天我才来这里参加他的晚宴。”

金博洋的情况我大概也有所耳闻，十二岁在中国被山口先生领养带回日本，一路以优秀的成绩进入早稻田大学，严格算起来他和羽生结弦也是校友，只不过羽生结弦比他早三年毕业。二十岁的时候不知道因为什么和山口先生大闹了一场，搬出了山口家，对外的理由是由于不肯改姓引发的争执，私下里也有不少人指责金博洋忘恩负义。但金博洋依旧没有受到影响的在山口集团担任核心职务，也成功进入了董事会。这父子俩的关系真叫人琢磨不透，紧盯着金博洋那张看起来还未脱稚气的脸，我忍不住去猜想，那背后是否藏着一个恶魔呢？

“那这样说起来金先生是和山口夫人感情比较深，看样子您的妹妹也和夫人的关系特别好，是这样吗？”羽生结弦突然凑到金博洋的面前，把我吓了一跳，这真是太失礼了。

金博洋的面上没有露出任何不快，微微侧过头拉开距离，“是这样说没有错，静子和我都是由母亲大人一手带大的，但我搬出去之后的事情便完全不清楚了。”

“为什么要搬出去呢？”从我这里看过去，羽生结弦的呼吸几乎尽数撒在金博洋的脸上。

“这是私事。”金博洋抿嘴笑了一下，露出了那颗被很多少女大呼可爱的虎牙，但眼里的疏远给这个笑增添了一抹别的意味。

“抱歉”羽生结弦跌回了沙发，你那口气根本不是道歉吧，我暗自腹诽道。

“那浅野先生与金先生之前相识吗？”  
突然被点到名的我有些猝不及防，一时间没有反应过来“什么？”

“之前见过一两次，都是在正式的晚宴上”金博洋主动替我回答了这个问题“不介意的话直接喊我博洋就好了，本来我们几个年龄也差不多”

“博洋是今年22岁吗？”羽生结弦掏出了传说中每次破案都会带在身上的蓝色笔记本，认真的写着什么。

“23岁整”

“浅野君呢？”

“27，喊我崇良就行。”我揉了揉鼻梁“真是，今天被这么一搞这个点就已经困了呢。” 山口先生惨死在旋转椅上的模样在我脑海里挥之不去，看完今晚又要多吃一片安眠药了，我忍不住在心里哀嚎。年纪轻轻的我为何要承受如此生命之重，果然是因为之前路途过于顺利的报应吗？

“这么年轻就被山口集团雇佣？”

果然，又是这个问题，不知道被重复问了多少遍，我耐着性子回答道“因为工作能力很优秀，就像羽生君和我同岁，不也被称作日本的福尔摩斯吗？”

“所以山口先生的遗嘱是由你保管没错吧？”

“是的，山口先生于一月前修改过遗嘱。”我扫了一眼金君，回忆起遗嘱的内容，金君本来只能得到5%的股份增加至55%，而山口小姐的那份由持有股份变为一系列不动产，其余悉数由山口夫人继承。

“方便告知一下最近有什么变动吗？”

“等明天早上我会告知的”我抬头看了一眼石英钟，时针已经不知不觉间偏向了12点。”现在大家应该都已经睡下，有什么事情明早再说吧。”我转身打算回到一楼正对着书房下面的客房“还有就是最好把书房锁一下吧，防止闲杂人等进入，虽然没有弄清楚凶手是怎么进入的，小心点总没错。”

“那就麻烦你了，对了，山口先生平时的身体状况怎么样？”羽生结弦“啪”的一下合上了笔记本，突然问了一个风马牛不相及的问题。

“山口先生身子骨一向健壮，只是这两天有时会抱怨胸闷，头疼什么的，可能是暴风雨的原因吧。你也知道的，湿气太重，低气压什么的。”我打了个哈欠，将两人丢在身后，回到房间以后头刚刚落到枕头上就睡着了。梦里那个完全密闭的书房和山口先生不知为何安详的死状以及被凶手砍去的右手一直纠缠着我。

这真的可以称得上是我有生以来最不安稳的一个晚上了。

 

3.0 迷雾  
别墅主人的死亡给这一幢楼笼上一层阴霾，即使暴风雨在凌晨的时候终于结束了对这座岛的摧残，我遇见的每一个人面上依旧分外凝重。一顿早饭下来没有任何人开口说话，只是各自埋头专注于自己盘里的食物。

“不介意的话，我可以单独和你们私下里交流几句吗？”羽生结弦擦了擦嘴，我知道他这些话在肚子里盘旋了很久。“可以的话先从浅野君开始吧。”似乎注意到我放下了手中的刀叉，羽生结弦将目光落到了我的身上，显然，作为第一个发现死者的人，我毫无疑问的备受关注。

我站起了身，被推开的木椅和地板的相撞产生了刺耳的摩擦声“抱歉，现在就可以。”

私聊的地方是事发的书房，尸体没有被移动，出于对于案件现场的保存，没有人能够自由出入这个房间，空调也被稳定在20度，防止尸体的腐烂和蚊虫，血已经在胳膊上凝结成块，隐隐发黑，被砍掉的部分露出了若隐若现的骨头，我有些不忍的别过头去。空气里淡淡的腥味惹得胃一阵痉挛，刚刚下咽的早饭也有往喉咙挤的现象。

“浅野君对这起案件有什么看法吗？”羽生结弦打开了那个熟悉的笔记本，朝我鼓励的笑了一下“相信东大的法学系高材生对此有不同普通人的见解吧？”我当然知道这是他查案套路的一种，羽生结弦表面上永远不会怀疑任何人，事实上他心里明镜一样比谁都要清楚，第一个就喊到我估计我在他心中的嫌疑值不小。

“大部分看法和其他人没有什么不同，这个房间除了两点不正常其他都正常到可怕。”

“哦？”他挑了一下眉“哪两点不合理？”

“一个是这个房间在事发的时候是完全密闭的，凶手究竟怎么样逃走至今是一个未知数，其次就是为什么当时空调是开着的，即使那个时候暴风雨已经基本停了，温度也依旧远远低于可以打到25度的要求。”

“会不会是凶手刻意干扰死亡时间，从而制造不在场证明？”金博洋不知何时站到了我的身后。

“不会，”羽生结弦立马否决了这个猜测“这个温度没有没有低到可以有效干扰评测死亡时间。”不知是不是我的错觉，感觉金博洋的脸因为刚刚提出错误的猜想而泛红，这与我记忆里在集团遇到的那个被传言万年不苟言笑的金博洋大相径庭。

“昨天晚上等浅野君回到房间之后，我又回书房一趟，总体来说没有什么特别重大的发现，书桌上有一本没有读完的书，一部手机，一个倒着的墨水瓶，两只钢笔，两个文件夹，里面都是这个季度的企划案；一杯没有被喝过的橙汁，他平时用的烟灰缸，以及遥控器。”金博洋皱了皱眉“唯一感到有点奇怪的是，桌上有点潮湿，手机壳也有湿漉漉的感觉，就像沾过水一样。”

羽生结弦的眼神一时间尖锐了起来“你用手直接接触这些物品的吗？只有桌上和手机壳有吗？” 金博洋丢给了他一个“怎么可能”的眼神“我当然是戴了手套防止干扰取证，除去桌子的一小块和手机壳上，我只在书的一个小角上沾到了水。”

不知道为什么，总感觉羽生结弦和金博洋和传闻中的很不一样，据说万年冰山的金博洋今天脸部表情格外丰富，羽生结弦一直被传沉默寡言却几次三番的对金博洋格外在意，莫非金博洋现在是羽生结弦的头号怀疑对象？我的视线不停的在两人之间打转，如果金博洋真的是杀害山口先生的凶手，那他的动机会是什么？

“浅野君，现在你能透露一下遗嘱的具体信息吗？”金博洋侧过头看向我“因为公司还要运转，现在我和静子封锁了消息，其他人甚至岛上的很多人都不知道发生了什么，但是很多文件不能堆积在那里不被处理。”

“总的来说，公司由金君接管，山口小姐与夫人会持有百分之五的股份，名下地产悉数由山口夫人继承，银行的理财和存款将会由金君，夫人与山口小姐平分。但是，”我顿了一下“金君必须改姓山口才能接受遗产，否则将悉数转移给山口先生的表兄。”

金博洋的脸一瞬间扭曲了一下，那一刹那我感觉我见到了地狱真正的厉鬼。可下一秒，又是白白嫩嫩的天使。“是想让我变成下一个“山口先生”吗？”金博洋凌厉的视线刺向昨晚死去的山口先生“那就请便，他的财产，我是一分都不会要的。”说完便毫不犹豫的转身离开，只留下茫然不知所错的我和若有所思的羽生结弦。

“博洋和山口先生的关系很差吗？”

“我也是今年才担任山口先生的律师，具体事物也不是很清楚，只是听说金君很早就搬出了山口家，一年也很少回去一趟。但他又同意进入董事会，主动承担了核心职务，真是叫人困惑啊。”我推了推眼镜框“有人说是改姓的问题让两人心生嫌隙，刚刚他听到遗嘱的反应也从侧面证明了这一点。”

“浅野君觉得真的这么简单吗？”羽生结弦收起了笔记本，深深的望了一眼躺在椅子上的山口先生“或者说山口先生希望大家以为事情是这么简单的吧。”

我沉默不语，这桩案子目前为止就像一团迷雾一样，身在其中的人无法独善其身，圈外的人又被那层层雾气缭绕看不清事情的真相。山口家的人就像是迷雾中的身影，互相掩盖着什么，而我们只能从外面勉强窥视其一角。

下楼的时候仆人们已然在井然有序的工作了，想必是管家打理好了一切。“这几天麻烦你了”山口夫人拿手帕擦了擦眼角“没有你的话我真的不知道该怎么办，整个家肯定会乱成一锅粥。”

“夫人说笑了，这是我份内的事情。”井田将沏好的茶依次摆到桌面上，微微鞠躬“我跟随山口先生多年，这些年来承蒙厚爱，夫人不必如此客气。”

“井田先生昨晚有进入书房吗？” 羽生结弦插话道，几道视线齐刷刷集中到他身边，他却似毫无察觉的盯着井田。一时间气氛有些古怪，井田方才被夫人亲口感谢，又是跟在山口先生身边多年的老人，在表完忠心后立马被羽生结弦公然怀疑，我无力的扶额，这个时候应该感叹一句不愧是羽生结弦吗？

井田没有生气，只是很认真的回忆道“昨晚九点的时候给先生送过一杯橙汁，现在应该还在书桌上，当时先生还是好好的。”

“也就是说行凶时间是在九点之后，十点半之前？”山口小姐点了点头“这段时间有人进出书房吗？”

得到的是一片死寂，从羽生结弦晦暗不明的脸色来看，这段时间没有人进出过书房，或者更糟，每个人在这段时间里都有不在场证明。

“不过既然凶手能用我们想不到的方法逃走，说不定也能用我们想不到的方法进入房间进行谋杀。”金博洋眼神飘忽。

“说不定有秘密通道也尚未可知。”我插嘴道。

“如此的话，我去书房确认一下是否有密室，请问夫人或者任何人知道那里有密室之类的吗？”羽生结弦起身，面向不知道为何变了脸色的一行人。

啊，山口家果然有问题，我的手不自觉攥紧，这样给凶杀案平添了几分难度。

“有”山口小姐猛得起身，身体虚虚晃了一下，及时被金博洋扶助了“但那个密室，根本走不通，简单说那是一个密闭的空间。”

羽生结弦紧紧盯了山口小姐，出奇的没有要求继续挖掘极有可能和凶案有关的线索“非常感谢，我会马上去探查。博洋，你应该也知道那个密室吧，能和我走一遭吗？”

金博洋轻轻点头，面色不知为何也有些苍白，“好，浅野君，麻烦你照看一下静子好吗？” 

被点名的我自然不能推脱，点了点头，走过去扶住山口小姐，本来我在她坐下之后应该立即抽手，毕竟男女授受不亲，我也不想被人传想要占山口小姐便宜。可是从指尖传来的触感告诉我她在害怕，身体无法控制的颤抖，脆弱的仿佛我一松开手她就会像灰一样吹散在风中。所以我只是静静的搂着她，我可以感受到，她仅存的理智让她不要颜面尽失的软在我怀里。而我心里愈发不安，为什么这样一个密室会让平日里嚣张跋扈的大小姐变得如此虚弱胆怯。我预感到，我已经在真相的门口徘徊，可是找不到那把真理的钥匙。

 

我尝试在脑海里把线索捋一捋，晚饭后金博洋进入书房，与山口先生谈了几分钟，出来的时候并不是很开心。之后山口夫人进入书房，那个时候山口先生出去洗澡了，于是山口夫人回到了自己的房间。九点左右的时候管家井田将橙汁端给山口先生，没有停留多久就回到自己的卧室了。井田说那个时候山口先生还是精神的，可是等我十点半去的时候，山口先生已经被杀害了，表面上看起来凶手是九点以后十点半前进入书房的人，可奇怪的是没有任何线索指向这幢别墅里的人在这段时间内进入书房。

别墅一共分两层，一楼是平时活动的地方，正对着大门的是客厅，从左到右依次是厨房，佣人房间，浴室，台球室，三间客房，尽头是一个侧门，出了门便是游泳池，这两天因为天气原因，游泳池还在打扫。从我所处的客房出来便是客厅，左手边是上二楼的楼梯，正对着楼梯的便是案发的书房，书房的左边往外延伸依次是山口小姐的卧室，金博洋的卧室，家庭影院，两间闲置的客房。而右手边是山口先生和夫人的主卧，化妆间，桌游室以及阳台。阳台因为风暴的缘故，也是被锁上的这几日。

会是外面的人爬到二楼谋杀山口先生吗？我很快否决了这个答案，先不提在不被察觉的情况下进入别墅范围内几乎不可能，爬上二楼这件事的本身就绝非易事。其次前两天的大雨让人更加无法得手，就算爬上了二楼，碰巧山口先生当时正好开窗，凶手肯定也是从背后行凶，绝对不会绕到前面行刺。可根据羽生结弦的诊断，那把刀是从前面正对着山口先生刺入胸口的。

奇怪的地方也在于此，如果正对着山口先生，为何山口先生会对此毫无察觉，甚至任由对方对自己下手，他为什么不加以抵抗，凶手得手后又是如何逃出密闭的的房间，最奇怪的是，那只手为何会被砍掉，究竟是苦愁深恨，还是另有企图。

总感觉答案就在自己的眼皮底下，我凝视着面前的橙汁，在冰块逐渐消融下默默走神。

4.0 密室

等了许久也不见羽生结弦和金博洋下来，眼看着山口小姐的情绪平复了很多，难耐好奇心的我主动提出上楼看一眼羽生结弦他们的情况。

“我和你一起去”山口小姐拽住了我的袖子，“我……很担心哥他的情况。”说完她不知为何红了脸，两朵红晕在脸上渲染开来，有些可爱。顺着她的视线我才发现，不经意间她握住了我的手腕。

“请”  
我情急之下将手翻转，假装不禁意间推开了她的手，变成“邀请”的手势，又不至于拂了她的面子。

上了楼的我却遇到了更加惊心动魄的事情，不知何时金博洋被羽生结弦搂在怀里，从我这个角度还可以看到羽生结弦轻轻撸金博洋的刘海，嘴里喃喃着什么。

这场面相当令人摸不着头脑，我以为我现在身处一个诡秘的谋杀案当中，却没想到跑到了言情片片场。而片中的男主忘乎所以的相拥在一起，让我进退两难，又不方便开口打断，只能寄希望于他们能早一些注意到我。

“哥，注意一下场合”随我上楼的山口小姐双手交叉抱臂，“现在不是你和小男友搂搂抱抱的时候吧？”

金博洋闻言猛的推开了羽生结弦，不自然的摸摸鼻子“我和他不是那种关系，先操心好你自己”如果羽生结弦的眼神没有变得那么幽怨，仿佛被抛弃了一样，对我而言还是非常有说服力的。

 

“所以你们在密室发现了什么？”我试图把偏离轨道的话题扯回来“比如那只下落不明的手”

羽生结弦摇了摇头“我们没有在室内发现任何有用的东西，虽然有一些值得在意的事情，但，看起来那些都与凶杀案没有关系。” 

“那间密室里有什么？” 我被勾起了兴趣，全然没有注意到身侧脸色愈发煞白的山口小姐。

“具体的就不说了，总之，那间密室看起来像囚禁室”羽生结弦眉毛拧在了一起“虽然看起来有段时间没有用了，但是以前一定有什么被囚禁在这间密室。” 

就在羽生结弦还要说什么的时候，伴随着金博洋的一声惊呼，山口小姐晕倒在我的身旁，险些从楼梯滚落。有些话语在我舌尖滚了又滚，最终被我吞了回去。从金博洋和山口小姐的反应来看，我隐隐有一个大胆的猜测，可我宁愿这个猜测只是我一厢情愿的过度解读，不然，我不自觉收紧了手，这个真相岂不是过分残忍。

金博洋一把将山口小姐揽起，抱回房间，我们三个大男人静静的望着陷入昏迷的她相顾无言。最后还是金博洋开口打破了平静“既然都到这步了，我也就不瞒你们了，只希望你们听完以后为静子保密，不然”他惨淡的笑了一下，眼神深不见底“我一辈子都不会原谅你们”

“那间囚室，是山口他用来囚禁静子的”  
听到这里，我的心陡然一沉，为即将浮出水面的真相而颤栗。

“我和静子虽然不是同一个孤儿院长大的，却在日本这个陌生的国度相遇，我们相互信任和搀扶，母亲也待我们很好，只是偶尔面露愁色。我一直不理解为什么母亲这般没有理由的忧虑，”金博洋握紧了山口静子的手“直到后来静子的行为言行愈发奇怪，我从哪里都问不出原因，问母亲她也只是搂着我一言不发。可我从来没有多想，直到有一年来此度假，那也是个暴风雨的日子，我因为无法外出，盘算着躲到山口的书房里去吓他。那个时候，我还对他抱有羡慕憧憬的心思，在我眼里他是世界上最伟大的父亲，他收养了我和静子，给予了我们新的生活。” 金博洋停了下来，似乎在平缓呼吸，羽生结弦向前迈了一步，又像被一股无形的力量隔开，晃了晃身子定在原地。

“我躲在他书房的窗帘后面，看到他打开了密室的门，我之前从来不知道那里有个密室，所以我只是好奇的待在原地不动。结果”金博洋闭上了眼睛，隐隐有些哽咽“我听到他在喊静子的名字，本来应该在夏令营和同伴在一起的静子的名字。我以为他是在和静子玩捉迷藏，从地板那里偷偷爬过去想给他们一个惊喜，我看到……我看到静子衣不蔽体的躺在床上，整个人凌乱不堪，就像死了一样，手和脚踝都被冰冷的铁链锁住，当时的我就像被一道闪电劈过，僵在原地无法逃离，接着我看到我一直敬爱的，光辉的父亲……”

后面的语句支离破碎，就像我的心现在被开了一个大口子，任凭风刮过呼呼作响。羽生结弦一把向前将金博洋紧紧搂在怀里，两个人静静拥在一起，我知道金博洋此时需要一个支柱在旁边，也没有出声打扰，事实上我现在的全部精力都投入在山口静子的身上，就连羽生结弦低头亲吻了一下金博洋的额头也无法打扰我现在的注意。

卧室里剩下的，只有金博洋与羽生结弦之间的耳语，和我一颗破落的心。

密室，果然是世界上最阴暗的事物，至少从此以后，对我来说是如此，对金博洋，对山口静子来说更是如此。

接下来的事情已经无需细说，我可以想象到当时也才十几岁的金博洋是如何慌乱的求助山口夫人，又如何在一向软弱不愿意抗争的母亲那里被斩断希望，唯一他能做的只有忍耐和暗地里的疏远，他甚至连收集证据告发的能力都没有。金博洋无法公然指控山口先生，也不忍将妹妹的伤疤公之于众，所以他和山口先生在无形间达成了共识，所谓的“改姓”只是一个借口，山口先生不会也不能真正压迫金博洋更改他的姓名，因为他需要一个掩饰去遮盖这个家庭真正破裂的原因。可，金博洋坚持本来的“金”姓的原因仅仅是因为不愿意承认自己属于山口家族吗？直觉告诉我这其中还有更深的原因，只是现在还不是我刨根问底的原由。

等金博洋缓过神来以后，羽生结弦又把他哄到外面去，朝我使了一个眼色，我知道他是想让金博洋单独静一静，同时给我制造独处的机会，真是会操心啊羽生结弦，在心里我忍不住吐槽到。

于是我便坐到了山口静子床头的椅子上，侧头凝视着窗外奇形怪状的云团，在脑海里继续尝试将线索串在一起，可所有事情就像一团毛线球，越滚越乱，根本找不到起点的真相。

“你一直在这里吗？”听到山口静子难得如死水一样的声音，我才意识到对方已经打量我很久。

有些局促的揉了一下我满头的发胶，打算给她私人空间静一静“我让井田先生给您端一杯橙汁来。”说到这里，我的身体陡然一僵，仿佛被闪电劈中了一般麻了身子，鸡皮疙瘩也因为我迸发出的灵感起了一身。“我知道了”我忍不住重复道“我知道了，我知道了”

“你知道什么了？”  
对上山口静子那双清澈的眼眸，我一时间忘乎所以，伸手握住了她的胳膊摇晃“我知道凶手是怎么作案的了。”

终于，发现阳光背后的阴影，你的诡计被我识破了，凶手先生。

5.0 谎言

山口静子只微怔了一瞬，飞身从床上跳下，急匆匆穿上鞋子撞开了卧室“快，快到书房演示一遍给我看。” 

我紧随其后，待我们两气喘吁吁的冲进书房以后，却发现羽生结弦和金博洋已经在里面低声交谈着什么。

“诸位，我知道密室是怎么回事了”我高声宣布，得意的瞥了一眼羽生结弦，预感到下一个头条将会属于我。

“不是冰块吗？”羽生结弦这句话浇了我一头冷水。

“你早就知道了？”我不甘的追问道。

“也不算很早，今天早上知道的。”

“那你也知道凶手是谁了？”

“不知道。”

山口静子左看看我，右看看羽生结弦“好吧，我现在有些困惑了，谁来给我讲一下怎么回事？”

“简单来说”羽生结弦指了一下窗户“凶手的确是从窗户那里翻出去的，但他翻出去之后，又用遥控将窗户锁上。”

“我猜你不会想说他能用意念遥控？”

“不是”羽生结弦走到书桌前，“用冰块和书为地基，上面垒着死者的手机，冰块会随着时间而融化，等到手机倾斜成一定角度以后，斜躺在上面的墨水瓶会滚落砸到遥控器上。墨水瓶本来就重，因为重力加速度而导致的能量转化给予了墨水瓶压下按钮的能力。”羽生结弦的手轻轻一勾，墨水瓶倒落在遥控器上，轻微的“咔嗒”声宣示着窗户已经被锁上。“同时空调的开关和窗户是在同一排，这也就解释了为什么浅野破门而入的时候，空调是开着的。不过那个时候，冰块已经融化了，你说我说的对吗，井田先生？”

尾句的上扬让我下意识的转身望向不知何时伫立在门口的管家井田。

头一次，我发现我全然看不懂他的神情。

 

“为什么你不怀疑是浅野先生做的这一切？”井田缓步踱进书房，陌生的眼神让我们几个不自觉的倒退几步，只有羽生结弦巍然不动。

“能做出这么缜密的计划的人，对别墅显然非常了解，但浅野君又是第一次来，他又怎么能即兴发挥设计出这样复杂的密室。甚至能将遥控器的位置与装置摆的分毫不差”金博洋紧紧盯住井田“再者，等浅野十点半进入书房的时候，冰块应该已经化的差不多了，他从哪里搞来新的冰块？”

井田轻笑一声“别紧张，我又不是想要狡辩，从我计划做这件事的时候，我就没有想过逃脱法律的制裁。”

“你的理由是什么，不要告诉我是为民除害，当年你明明知道我……”山口静子别过脸，不愿多看他一眼“你也不是照样无动于衷，甚至与他狼狈为奸。”

“我不是不在意，是我在意了也无法改变什么”井田痛苦的闭上双眼“何况他还救了我一命，这让我更无法下定决心。”

“那是什么迫使你改变了你的立场？”山口静子的声音压的很低，就像无声的控诉。

“因为我得知，我的妻子几年前就是被他害死的”

安静，令人窒息的沉默

“之前因为巨额债务，我不得不离开妻子，到处东奔西走，是山口先生出手相救替我还清的欠款，之后我便跟随他四处奔波，我尝试过寻找我的妻子，却得知她不幸逝世，只听说她因为穷困想要恶意敲诈一个有钱人却因为失手害死了自己。直到前几个月，妻子的表兄找到了我，质问我为何替害死我妻子的人工作，这个时候我才知道当时是山口先生醉酒驾车，将我妻子撞成重伤，她本意只是想讨一个公平” 井田不忍的闭上双眼“ 但山口家的势力太大了，碾死她就像碾死一只蚂蚁简单，最后的最后她不但被扣上蓄意欺诈的罪名，还因为过度劳累心力交瘁而逝世。”

“你是想替你的妻子复仇吗？”

“是的，我砍下那只手，也是因为出事时山口硬生生碾断了她的右手，他也该尝尝这滋味。”井田阴森森的盯住山口先生，那架势活像要把他看穿。“在我调查之后，更令我想不到的是，山口就是造成我负债累累的原因。他觉得我……我手上有他的把柄，所以千方百计把我拉上他这条贼船。”

“什么把柄？”羽生结弦之始至终都没有露出一丝情绪。

“很抱歉，不便告知。”井田鞠了一躬“给你们添麻烦了，之后我会去自首。”我们目送着他的转身离开，看着他一瞬间变得沧桑的背影，我忍不住感叹“没想到井田先生是这么烈性的人啊，真是让人想不到，这样缜密的杀人计划。”

“不是他。”羽生结弦将钢笔狠狠拍到桌上，发出清脆的撞击声。

“什么？”

“他在说谎，他根本没有杀山口先生”羽生结弦的声音冷的能凝固成冰。

“但是这个密室……”这次轮到我彻底迷糊了“只有他能做出来啊。”

“是他做了这个密室，也是他把刀捅进山口先生的胸口。”羽生结弦的声音幽幽的在沉闷的室内响起，让人不寒而栗。

“但是山口在这之前，已经死了。”

 

6.0 丢失与寻找  
足足安静了一刻钟，我才勉强找回自己的声音“所以你是想说，凶手另有他人？”

这真是太荒谬了

“没错”羽生结弦斩钉截铁的把我最后的挣扎尽数砍断，这赤裸裸的告诉了我，他不仅远远走在我的前面，甚至还推翻了我的假设。

“他的话语里面漏洞百出，如果如他所说，为何他妻子的表兄为何如今才找上门来，既然全然联系不上妻子，又如何能知道那么多消息，甚至于隐秘在暗处的真相也能了解到。”羽生结弦越说越快“他在隐瞒，他想替凶手掩盖罪行，他知道凶手会动手，因为无法阻拦只得在凶手得手以后去伪造现场，那只手”他吸了一口气“那只手一定和真正的死因有关。”

“为什么你这么笃定山口先生在这之前就死亡了？”山口静子出声打断了羽生结弦。

“你觉得他是先砍手还是捅刀？”羽生结弦没有  
正面回答，只是眯了眯他那双狐狸眼，似笑非笑。

“先砍手吧……”山口静子有些犹豫不决“他既然想替妻子复仇的话，这是最有仪式感的。”

“然后山口先生就坐在那里任凭他砍掉自己的一只手？接着再由他捅死自己？”羽生结弦如月牙的弯弯眼透露着一股狡猾的笑意“我可不知道山口先生这么的坚强和善良，一声不坑的让对方进行复仇。”

山口静子因为羽生结弦善于的打趣红了脸“那……先捅刀后砍手？”

“但身上只有一道伤痕，先不提捅刀的时候山口先生会不会挣扎喊叫，能一刀致命的话需要多熟悉人体构造，井田先生从未从事过相关事业，是如何能做到一刀致命甚至都没有多少血溅出来。如果是捅刀再砍手，怎么也需要两把刀或者两道伤痕。” 

“所以说，死者很有可能在之前就被杀害了，井田是替他挡刀。”羽生结弦像穹顶之下的光芒万丈，向我们高声宣布这一真相。

看着眼前与传闻中“低调少言”截然相反的羽生结弦，我总感觉这神情似乎在哪里看过，一时间又想不起来。直到我瞅到羽生结弦虽然面上维持着高冷，却时不时瞟一眼身边的金博洋的时候，我突然想起我是在推特上看到一个很火的表情包系列。一只雄孔雀气宇轩昂的展开他似锦的羽扇，得意的绕到求偶对象的面前晃悠，发现对方对于自己无动于衷的时候不泄气的蹦哒到心仪对象面前摇摆，我因为自己脑海里想象的羽生结弦在金博洋面前跳舞求偶的画面忍俊不禁，直到山口静子奇怪的扫了我一眼我才意识到原来我已经把笑容放在了脸上。

“所以”我轻轻咳嗽一声“我们只需要查到井田和别墅里谁的纠葛最深，顺藤摸瓜就可以了吗？”

“我已经调查过了”金博洋面露烦躁“可根据现有的资料井田和这幢楼的任何人都只是共事关系。”

“眼下的关键是，那只手被藏在了哪里，他显然不会随便丢掉那只手，同时，他不惜牺牲自己也要保护的人究竟会是谁？”

每一个问题，换来的只有以沉默作为回答。

“那我和哥先来调出所有人的信息，羽生先生和浅野君麻烦你们搜查一下那只手的下落。”

 

羽生结弦和我并排走在走廊上的时候，又恢复到他面对采访时的面瘫状，低沉的气压压的我有些喘不过气。

“羽生君，你是因为没有和金君分到一组而不高兴吗？”

我试图挑起一个话题缓解场面的尴尬，“恕我冒味，您看起来像是在追求金君。”

“如果博洋的洞察力能与浅野君一样就好了。”他并没有正面回答我的问题，我却已经了然于胸。

“羽生君之前有见过或者是了解过金君吗？”这是我最大的疑惑点，看起来没有联系的两个人，第一天还有些针锋相对，怎么现在看起来莫名腻歪了起来。

“浅野君相信一见钟情吗？”

我摇了摇头，说实话作为一个现实主义者，我对这种罗曼蒂克情节一直嗤之以鼻。

“我以前也不相信”羽生结弦停下了脚步，看着我难得认真的说“但我很庆幸我现在相信了，如果浅野君也在打博洋的主意，我会很生气的哦。”明明是拜托的口吻，我却感觉到有一把小刀架在了我的脖子上，“我对男人没兴趣。”这是实话，我也不想招人误解，更不想平白无故被当作情敌。

不过看不出羽生结弦纯良的外表下占有欲这么强，以后真要得手了金博洋怕不是要被吃的死死的。我忍不住腹诽，直到这一刻我才恍然为何之前羽生结弦“好心”给我制造与山口小姐的独处机会，合着我在不自知间稀里糊涂的被误当作竞争对手。

“那样再好不过了”羽生结弦看起来对我的回答很满意，又一次快步走了起来“我们去阳台看一下”

“为什么先看阳台？”

“不想腐烂的味道被人发现，又不会留下太多痕迹的地方只有阳台和游泳池了吧。”羽生结弦用力推开阳台的门，“吱嘎”的推门声伴着模糊不清的风声灌入我的耳里。

“而且我直觉告诉我先来这里，我一直都挺幸运的”

7.0 暗紫  
空旷的阳台出奇的平静，甚至透露出慵懒和困倦，隐隐错错的各色鲜花静静的随着微风点头，空气间弥漫着淡淡的玫瑰香。

“这……”实在是无法把那只可能在腐烂的手和面前的景色联系在一起的我侧头询问羽生结弦的意思。

他并未搭理，只是一味的将视线扫视在阳台的每一个角落，正当我准备暗示他下楼另外寻找，他大步走向阳台东边的角落，那里安安静静的躺着几袋化肥。羽生结弦俯下身，依次掀开每个袋子，我大概知道他这样做的动机，所以只是在一旁看着他的动作。有些出乎意料的是，几个袋子都被彻底翻了过来也不见我们要寻找的东西的踪迹。

正当我以为他终于放弃搜查打算下楼的时候，他起身慢悠悠的弹了弹尘土，一脚踹向旁边盛开的红玫瑰。

我的惊呼声在看到从裂开的花瓶中滚落而出的人手时硬生生的化作破音的感叹“我的天……”

“没有比只有园丁会来，混着化肥臭味的阳台更好的地方了”羽生结弦朝我不紧不慢的解释道“而且在眼皮子底下，谁又能想到呢”

这不是被你想到了吗？我暗自擦了擦汗，预感到羽生结弦摸到了真相的门把手，接下来的就是观众等待魔术师揭晓最后的时刻了。

羽生结弦用提前准备好的塑料袋装住了那只泛紫僵硬的血手，往书房走去。金博洋和山口静子意外的以平静的态度迎接被扔在桌上的人手，“我还以为这只手会腐烂的不成人形呢。”金博洋看起来有些饶有趣味的打量着这只手“不过为什么会是紫色？”

“亚硝酸盐中毒”羽生结弦倚在桌前，我知道他打算再一次“孔雀开屏”了，“山口先生虽然年纪大了，但身体一向健康，死前两天忽然抱怨头晕头痛，胸闷甚至呼吸不舒服，加上这只手呈紫绀，典型的亚硝酸盐中毒症状”羽生结弦轻扣桌上，一锤定音“明天警察署和法医就会来做最后确认，我已经联系过他们了，很快他们就可以上岛了。”

“那……凶手会是谁呢？”

“负责给山口调酒的藤原”羽生结弦信心满满“我之前打电话托几个人查过了，藤原原来姓井田，父母分开后改为母姓藤原，这就是为什么博洋通过官方系统和资料查不出蛛丝马迹。他为了给母亲报仇才对山口下手，至少井田对于他妻子遭难的那部分没有说谎”

“你是怎么锁定他的？”我几乎佩服的五体投地。

“一开始只是个人的猜测，这只手算是实锤吧，毕竟亚硝酸盐作为假盐的材料也算比较容易能搞到手的。确定了是亚硝酸盐以后很容易就想到饭菜里最容易下毒，但我们所有人都是一样的饭菜，唯一能准确无误的把握住机会不误伤到他人的只有饭后的酒，而亚硝酸盐可以伪装成普通的盐涂在杯子边缘，其实一开始我也怀疑是厨房里其他人伺机下毒，但通过刚刚收到的调查资料结果显示，只有藤原和井田有很深的关系。井田真正在意的不是他的妻子，而是拥有他血脉的独子” 原来他刚刚停下来看手机是查看调查信息，其实他走在所有人的前面，但不会主动坦白内心活动，我终于知道羽生结弦被称作“日本福尔摩斯”的另一层原因了。要不是碰巧他陷入了对金博洋的追求中，我们几个怕是到最后凶手落网了也不知道其中的缘由。

“但是我们没有证据吧？”金博洋一语点醒我们。

“所以我才假装相信了井田的说辞”羽生结弦难得的有些凝重“我们不能打草惊蛇，在他不知觉的时候一举拿下”

一语定音，接下来的任务就是思考和收集可以定罪的证据。  
不过对我来说有一项额外的任务，吃狗粮。

如果说我相信金博洋嘴里坚持的“best friend”，那我离领退休金去看老年痴呆症的日子也不远了，现在每每见到羽生结弦悄悄蹭到金博洋的身边时，总是果断绕道，这两人之间黏糊的气氛呛的我喘不过气。

“虽然我早就知道哥他喜欢男人，但没有想到他沦陷的这么快。”山口静子站在我的身边，痛心的看着羽生结弦的手不安分的在金博洋身上试图揩油。

“哈？”我被这个重磅炸弹轰的头晕眼花“金君……喜欢男人？”

“是啊，而且他有一段时间处于男生不可避免的中二期，幻想当侦探破案，”山口静子压低声“那段时间他可迷羽生结弦了，只是后来传闻羽生结弦有女朋友了他才因此断了念想” 说着“慈祥”的看着金博洋“这几天见到真人我还以为他会控制不住自己呢，没想到那么沉稳，我几乎都要觉得他放下了。”

看起来不是放下，是重燃斗志了吧？我默默的吐槽道，怪不得一开始对羽生结弦态度有点针尖对麦芒，原来是一个人以为自己可以告别过去的戏码，还是说觉得自己被抛弃了？短短几分钟，我的脑内上演了无数大戏，而且一幕比一幕狗血。

“就是不知道羽生结弦喜不喜欢他”山口静子丝毫没有自家白菜被猪拱了的心疼，倒不如说她因为自家猪被另一头猪拱了而兴致勃勃。

“应该喜欢吧。”我想了想，还是把羽生结弦对我说的话全盘托出“他上次还警告我不要对金博洋有心思。”

“这么说起来，哥他的桃花运要来了”山口静子明显激动了一把，哪个少女不会对彼此暗恋最终终成眷属的爱情兴奋和向往呢“不过把你当作情敌？你也对我哥有意思？” 山口静子向后退了一步，眼神就像X光一样把我扫了个遍，不知为何她的气压也有点低。

“不，我不喜欢男人”我一边重申一边不住思考自己究竟是哪里做的不一样让他们容易把我往弯了想。

“你喜欢哪种女生，让我猜猜，贤惠善良，识大体不会干涉丈夫工作的那种？”

一时间我有些语塞，仿佛当初的心思被彻底曝光在她面前。

“你们这种人都是喜欢这样的”山口静子不知何时不再看向我，我们的谈话是以沉默凝视远处谈话的羽生结弦与金博洋作为结束的。

只见羽生结弦越凑越近，不知道哪一刻哪一秒，在金博洋的额头上落下一个吻。

“啪” 黏糊糊的气泡被扎破了。

8.0 出乎意料  
那个吻并没有给我们的生活带来什么改变，事实上第二天早上享用早餐的时候，金博洋现在已经不会红着脸小声辩解说他和羽生结弦只是朋友关系了。

有趣的是，我听说昨天晚上山口静子把金博洋以前崇拜羽生结弦的事情尽数爆料给羽生结弦，所以今早看到金博洋是从羽生结弦的房里偷跑出来的这件事已经变得可以理解了。

“你们昨晚都睡的好吗？”山口夫人关切的询问我们，温柔下难掩疲惫，这也是为什么大家不约而同的隐瞒下凶杀案的进展，想必多年爱人的意外身外给这位一心一意的妻子很大的打击。

“昨晚是我在这幢别墅里睡的最好的一天了。”羽生结弦放下刀叉，认真的说出令金博洋涨红了脸的一语双关。

我和山口静子对视了一眼，从彼此的视线里交错到了然，低头假装不知道昨天晚上发生了什么，尤其是我，很想给这幢别墅的维修整改提建议，毕竟隔音效果似乎并不是特别的好……

“警察署的人说他们已经上岸了。”羽生结弦起身“我去接他们一下”

“真是麻烦羽生先生了“山口夫人感激的看了他一眼，这个家里失去男主人以后大家都不自觉的开始信赖起羽生结弦。

 

浩浩荡荡的一行人挤进了别墅，出奇的井然有序，这是我第一次见到破案组工作，羽生结弦带着法医上楼确认最终死亡原因，我缩回房间，试图整理清楚山口名下的产业，方便继承人接手，不过就目前的情形来看，金博洋很有可能拒绝接管产业。

8.0 错误

临近夕阳落山，柔柔的光线撒在这个家的每一个角落时，警察署的人逐个向山口夫人辞行，礼貌的表示明天还会再来取证侦查，喧闹了一天的别墅终于安静了下来，只剩法医还在加班加点的工作。

我懒散的瘫在沙发上，心里盘算着这次从岛上回去以后一定要给自己一个拖欠许久的假期。  
就在此时，从楼上下来的法医打断了我四处发散的思维“尸检报告已经出来了，死者于两至三天前服食了过量亚硝酸盐导致中毒，后吸入氰化钠至死，死后有刀伤的痕迹。”

大脑宣告了死机

氰化钠……

所以根本就不是亚硝酸盐中毒导致的死亡吗？

可是怎么会有氰化钠，死者究竟是什么时候接触过这类剧毒物品，也就是说，这幢屋内，其实还有第三个对山口先生有杀机的真正凶手？

我的心一时间乱如麻

羽生结弦不再有任何只字片语，只是一个人安静的坐在沙发上，神情晦暗不明。

日本侦探界的福尔摩斯，罕见的犯了错误。

细思极恐啊……我浑身发冷宛如坠入冰窖，手指微微颤抖。

待最后一个法医告辞，我们几个人都垂头丧气的跌坐在沙发上。

过了很久，我找回了我的声音“也就是说，我们中间还有一个真正的凶手。”

“嗯”山口静子的脸色苍白，眼珠不停的转动。

“他藏的很深，甚至瞒过了能洞察一切的羽生结弦，这说明了什么？”我试图委婉的传递我的想法。

“浅野，你想说什么？”羽生结弦的声音似乎能将人冻伤。

啊，被看破意图了，我索性放弃挣扎  
“能让羽生结弦失误判断的，降低警惕相信的，也只有金君一个人了吧。”

还未等金博洋做出什么反应回复，羽生结弦一个健步冲到我面前，下一秒他就狠狠扯住我的衣领，不得不说扯的真令人难受。

“我希望这句话不会被重复第二遍”羽生结弦眼里像是藏着一只狮子，随时会跳出来将我分尸“我不会因为任何原因误判，所以请你适可而止你的胡乱猜测。”

我不想莫名输了气势，所以巍然不动的回蹬着他。

“结弦，放开他”金博洋的声音里透露着疲惫“他有权利怀疑我，毕竟我有我的动机和嫌疑。”

羽生结弦闻言，手才慢慢松开我的衣领，跌坐回去“我会向你证明你的推断是荒谬可笑的。”

“那个时候，我自然会向金君道歉。”我说的倒都是真心话，我这个人做事坦荡利落，从来不会遮遮掩掩支支吾吾，那样是最没有男子气概的。

9.0 消失的证据  
即使重新没有了思绪，我们也不能就此放弃。

强打起精神，我们一行人上了二楼，回到了一切的起始点，只是这一次一切看上去都如此的复杂和不一样。

死者面上的平静像是在讥讽我们的迷茫和困惑，更像是凶手进行无情的嘲笑。

“氰化钠的发作时间很短，所以证据应该在浅野君破门的时候还摆在桌上”金博洋拿着他的小本子，认真的说道。

我们又依次对照他的本子检查桌上的物品，桌上的东西没有被动过或者是拿走，但每一样看起来都不像是能食用的。

“真是一点痕迹都不留啊”我忍不住感叹道。

“这里有东西在人死后被拿走了。”羽生结弦目光灼灼，“有一盒烟被拿走了。”

“烟？”

“你看”他指向烟灰缸“这里有半只烟，这说明他之前肯定要从某个地方拿出这只烟，可整个书房，都没有拆封过的香烟盒。”

这句话拨开了我记忆里的重重迷雾，我当时打量书桌的回忆和眼前重合在一起，书桌左边当时分明有一盒拆封过的香烟，只是现在这盒香烟凭空消失了。

 

羽生结弦接过金博洋的本子“从我和博洋在当时十二点左右检查的时候，香烟盒已经不见了，凶手是在我们一起离开书房，我和博洋回到书房这段时间内动的手。”

“鉴于那段时间只有山口小姐，山口夫人和管家在楼上，凶手只有可能在你们几个之间。”

沉闷的一记重锤，金博洋和我的目光不可控制的飘忽到山口小姐的身上，论嫌疑和杀机，她毫无疑问是最重的那个。

山口静子张了张嘴，似乎想要争辩和反驳什么，又咽了下去。

“是我” 一个温柔的声音在背后响起，上一次这般情景的时候，井田招供了他设计了密室，这一次，结局的轮廓和未来的走向隐隐有了显露。

“和静子没有关系”我第一次见到山口夫人露出锋芒的模样“没有想到你们能查到这一步，我本以为你们发现藤原的诡计时会直接定罪，我也可以借此拒绝尸检，没想到你执意到做尸检确认。其实本来，就算你们查到了氰化钠，也无法确认范围，毕竟证据已经被我销毁了”山口夫人的脸微微扭曲“直接将范围缩小到我和静子，即使没有直接证据指明一切，日后静子的生活也会很艰难，所有人都会怀疑这个乖张任性神经质的养女动手杀害了她可敬的父亲，虽然静子不是我亲生的”她叹了一口气“但我不会将她致于如此境地，这孩子受过的苦已经够多了。”

“妈……”山口静子一开口明显带了哭腔，扑进了山口夫人怀里“你为什么要这样做……”

“傻孩子”山口夫人伸手搂住了山口静子“不必愧疚，我是有自己的原因，他当年为了我的嫁妆追求我向我求婚，在自己成功以后不惜搞垮我的家族借此一跃成为日本最大的财阀之一。之后便是噩梦的开始”她缓缓吐出一口气“我的父母因为心力交瘁撒手人寰，他因不再需要我，逐渐露出了他的本性，你们以为我为什么愿意领养两个孩子，那是因为我的第一个孩子在他一次醉酒家暴的时候受到冲击流掉了，从此……医生便告诉我我再也没有成为母亲的机会了。”

山口夫人平静的面具裂开了一条痕迹“我恨……我恨我自己，我更恨他，他不仅在外面有了数不胜数的女人，甚至还对自己的养女动手，我反抗过，得到了只是他更恶劣的惩罚。所以，我想自己动手。但为了这样一个败类把自己搭进监狱，我又不甘心，我在等一个机会，”她的眼神里透露出只有孩童才有的狡黠“一个我不会失手，也不会被牵连的机会。”

 

“你既然知道藤原会下手，为何自己还趟这趟浑水？”我忍不住提出我的困惑“安静的等他们动手不是更安全吗？”

 

“我当然也这样考虑过，可是藤原没有意识到他下的剂量根本不够”山口夫人的声音陡然拔高，在这间书房里显得有些凄厉“所以我只能自己动手，既然藤原本来就想下手，他这个罪名也不算是死有余辜，我只是……只是推了他一把”

“不过既然你们已经知道的差不多了”她仿佛被抽干了所有精力“当天我趁他洗澡的时候往他的烟里抹了氰化钠，在你们下楼离开之际我溜回书房取走了那盒香烟。事情就是这样，我不能允许你们随便猜疑我的女儿，我会去自首，反正到了我这把年纪和经历了我这样的事情，也没什么好失去的了。”山口夫人咪了咪眼睛看向窗外的落日“我从来就没有太阳，所以我不怕失去”［1］

“其实我没有怀疑你的女儿”羽生结弦一言不发的听完了山口夫人的坦白和陈述“山口他那么精明的一个人，怎么可能不知道自己的养女恨自己，警惕性那么高的一个人在与自己养女起争执的情况下，怎么还会给她下手的机会，能下手的，只有他一直不在乎没有担心过的软弱妻子，特别是这位妻子挑的时间还是他去浴室的空档。”

“我是很注意了解每位嫌疑人的动机，但我更相信现实的可能性”羽生结弦递过去一袋文件“我最近也在查山口集团的事情，如果你能把知道的写下来并且提供帮助，相信你有可能获得缓刑，也算是对所有受害者一个交代。”

“我不能”  
出乎意料的答案

“为什么？”我出声质问道“你这样恨他，为什么不……”

“是为了我和静子吧”金博洋苦涩的开口“希望即使自己进去了以后，我和静子也可以富裕的过上一辈子”

可怜天下父母心

“我一开始很多事情藏在心里，也是希望母亲大人和静子能有一个很好的生活保障，毕竟现在社会对女性没有那么包容”金博洋往前走了一步“但是，我现在明白了，我们三个都已经伤痕累累，独自前行。这些东西对我来说，对静子来说没有任何意义，还有那么多人因为山口受到牵连，他们本来就一无所有，或许一个公告，是他们可以得到的唯一慰藉了，母亲大人”金博洋颤抖的声音揭示了他内心的波澜跌宕“我不想这么自私”

他上前搂住静子和山口夫人“等我们处理完这一切，我会带着静子远渡加拿大，最近他们那里有一家与日本合作的外企向我抛出了橄榄枝，静子也是受过很好教育的，英语又比我好很多，相信也能在那里很快找到工作，我们抛下一切，重新开始。”

山口夫人破涕而笑“好，重新开始”

望着山口夫人被带走的身影，我的心情就和羽生结弦的面色一样，一点都开心不起来。

静子就要去加拿大了啊，我在心底念叨着，为了这个小小的称号微红了脸。

“浅野君”

“嗯？”

“要不要和我在加拿大合租房子？”羽生结弦突如其来的斗志简直闪瞎我的眼。

以及他真的能看懂别人心里的小九九。

10.0 重新开始

山口集团因为一系列曝光气数似乎走到了尽头，山口先生的堂弟，一位为人一向老实的山口先生接管了残破的集团。

之前我从未想过，这家集团的水有这么深，背后的阴谋令人发指。

金博洋和山口静子作为媒体最关注的当事人，在走完法律程序以后双双离开日本，定居于加拿大多伦多。

在快速办好一系列移民手续以后，金博洋在多伦多一家发展前景很好的企业负责日本部门，虽然收入远远不如之前在山口集团董事会所拿，但也可以承担日常开销，加上山口静子也找到了一份翻译工作，两人的生活即使称不上富裕，但远比之前轻松，最重要的是，他们放下了之前的痛苦过去，在这个温柔的国家开始了新的生活。

羽生结弦和我突然站在了同一战线，日常盯梢金博洋和山口静子的朋友圈。我亲眼见证了他得知金博洋被一位男性同事追求时差点捏碎了他的手机，还没轮到我嘲笑几句，就传来有个意大利小伙在追求山口静子。

摔

这几个月羽生结弦和我拿出了当年考早稻田和东大的气势与狠劲，死磕英语，终于在三个月后考过了雅思，拿到了公司邀请函。

羽生结弦拒绝了医院一度挽留，反而接受了多伦多一家私人医院的邀请函，从基础再次做起。而我拜托了以前一位同学，顺利应聘到一家律师事务所提供的职务，在光速预租了位处市中心的一套房屋以后，我和他搭上了飞往多伦多的航班。

不得不说这几个月看羽生结弦花样追金博洋真是受益匪浅，我可怜的恋爱经历让我只能从过去女同学对我的死缠烂打和言情电视剧里学习到一些传统的套路。

相较于我，羽生结弦的花样层出不穷，这么复杂可能也是因为他和金博洋的关系突然尴尬。

金博洋之所以选择加拿大也是因为不知道怎么面对指认出自己养母为凶手的男朋友-即使最后是他养母主动坦白自首，他也因此创下了羽生结弦恋爱史里最快分手的记录。

这些日子我深深了解到了羽生结弦腹黑的本性，先是万分体贴的同意了分手的要求，给予金博洋一定的空间独自冷静思考，一面露出低沉难过的情感牵动金博洋的心。在金博洋飞往加拿大以后欲擒故纵，突然的疏远让金博洋在异国更加怀念与羽生结弦的相处时光，偶尔小心翼翼的联系使得金博洋产生愧疚心理，让他情不自禁的心疼羽生结弦。在飞往加拿大之后，羽生结弦与我同居，间接刺激金博洋的占有欲和危机感（我说怎么有几天羽生结弦对我的态度格外温和）甚至还用过装醉占便宜的招数，出于同僚之谊，我并没有揭露羽生结弦酒精过敏这一事实，可惜的是第二天金博洋就搬了过来与羽生结弦同居，使得我日日在发光发亮下度过。

不得不说，租的这套房子隔音效果也非常不好，在经历了几天糟糕的睡眠以后，我提出搬到金博洋之前住的公寓，也不知道金博洋是心大还是特别相信我，爽快的同意了这件事，全然没有意识到我和山口静子实际上属于同居的事实。当然很久之后金博洋坦言他当年其实是觉得我喜欢男人，不会打静子主意，这都是后话了。

我是在一年以后四个人一起去泰国度假的时候求婚的，当时在海滩上我突然跪下，掏出我偷偷攒钱买下的求婚戒指，说出了耗尽我一生浪漫细胞的求婚宣言

“你觉得，浅野静子这个名字怎么样？”

结果非常成功，成功到羽生结弦在我求婚之后的第二天含情脉脉的拉着金博洋说  
“你觉得，羽生博洋这个名字怎么样？”

“不怎么样”金博洋一脸冷漠。

羽生结弦第一次求婚 失败

金博洋：“要嫁也是你嫁给我天总，呵呵”

 

不过羽生结弦拥有惊人的意志力与热情，他毫不气銇的终于赶在我婚礼前成功求婚。  
金博洋给出的理由是，觉得一起办婚礼很方便就同意了。

Anyway，恭喜羽生结弦终于拐跑了他的小新郎，可喜可贺。

THE END  
［1］出自《白夜行》  
一点补充：龙舌兰是墨西哥国酒，杯边有一圈盐，是就着酒饮用的，非常好喝。亚硝酸盐是工业盐，也有黑心商贩拿来当作食用盐贩卖，过量会引起身体不适甚至中毒死亡。  
不要问我氰化钠这种东西是从哪里搞来的，我也不知道orz

移民程序实际比文中麻烦很多，不是说考个雅思找个工作就可以了。  
文中推理极其无脑，恋爱很白开水，感谢每一个看到现在的你。


End file.
